


Парабеллум

by NatBarrett



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:25:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatBarrett/pseuds/NatBarrett
Summary: Si vis pacem, para bellum (лат.) — Хочешь мира — готовься к войнеПарабеллум — пистолет-огнестрельное оружие





	Парабеллум

**Author's Note:**

> Si vis pacem, para bellum (лат.) — Хочешь мира — готовься к войне  
> Парабеллум — пистолет-огнестрельное оружие

Ноевым потомкам не познать ни любви ни покоя; они плавятся в чужой ненависти и в чужих воспоминаниях; живут коротко, как зажженная спичка, как кончающийся в зажигалке керосин; гаснут светом и дохнут от экзорцистовых рук ли, от рук ли предателя.  
Перерождаются; но перед этим — гниют заживо, похороненные под грунтом, сгорающие в кострах, потопленные на дне морском и сжираемые голодными рыбами;  
Вайзли помнит это; Вайзли пытается вырывать кусок чужой плоти зубами, но всё, что может почувствовать — чужую кровь на языке; какая же она отвратительная; лучше морской воды наглотаться да помереть, чем пиявкой глотать мутную грязь из чужих вен.  
Вайзли не знает любви; Шерил не знает покоя; Вайзли хочет убить его; Шерил хочет сохранить свою жизнь; чужая кровь — капает на лицо Шерила, прямо в его открытый рот и на чёрные ресницы; а тот ногтями, длинными и острыми, ведёт по коже сыновьей, но не царапает; и сам морщится от вкуса своей же крови.  
Вайзли интересно; Вайзли взгрызается в него; не зубами в плоть в этот раз; вовсе нет; губами находит его губы и говорит в них: _представь, что ты лежишь под льё воды, к ноге твоей привязан якорь железной ржавой цепью, и рыбы высасывают твои пустеющие глазницы; представь, что ты — в чугунной клетке лежишь, а снизу — вот, огонь, ласкает твою плоть и пожирает её с костями; представь что ты, мой Прометей, лежишь, иссыхая, исчезая, на той скале, вокруг тебя — порхают стервятники с соколинными окриками, и метят в печень._  
Представь; да брось, не представляй; всё ты познаешь; Вайзли хочет его убить; Шерил не хочет смерти; Вайзли хочет казнить его, предлагая выбор. Шерил хочет выбрать — жизнь.  
Он выбирает Вайзли; и тот скалит зубы; на них — кровь, на белоснежной эмали и потрескавшихся губах; и Вайзли дёргает его к себе за воротник; и кровь оказывается уже на эмали Шерила.  
Он продолжает после; говорит: _не представляй; да, всё же это глупо; бессмысленно; но мы же люди? Бессмысленность и глупость — черта, которую перашагнуть удастся лишь; да никому; или Бог всё же есть?_  
У парабеллума — холодный тонкий ствол; Вайзли — готовился к войне; а руки у него — тёплые, нет, обжигаюшие, а в глазах полыхнула горящая бездна, в которую Шерил и должен отправиться; Шерил плавился в его ненависти и воспоминаниях.  
Руки дрожат — отводят парабеллум от виска; и глаза чужие на мгновение гаснут; и кровь на губах высыхает; а Вайзли всё так же сходит с ума; или колдует; безумие и колдовство, понимает Шерил, есть одно и тоже; а Вайзли; Вайзли — он и шаман, и сумасшедший; и провидец, и шизофреник.  
_Сжечь бы тебя на костре_ ; говорит Шерил; а сам сжимает руки на чужих бёдрах с такой силой, что заставляет Вайзли поддаться навстречу; прижаться плотнее; _Почувствуй мужчину, мальчишка;_ добавляет он глухо; _почувствуй — а потом уже решай, кому жить, а кому нет._  
_Si vis pacem?_  
_Para bellum._  
Человечьими зубами кожу не прокусить; плоть — не вырвать; но Вайзли — не человек вовсе; кожа Шерила — вовсе и не кожа; так, сшитые ошмётки плоти человека, гниющего изнутри, смрадного и преющего; и Вайзли дорывается до его мышц, красных и непокрытых; а боль.  
Боли, в принципе, Шерил не чувствует; не сейчас; не когда от этих коленей на его бёдра исходит тепло; не когда золотые зрачки полыхающих вулканических озёр смотрят на него сверху вниз.  
Мальчик находит своего мужчину; а потому — хочет убить; как это было семь тысяч лет назад; как это было полвека до этого дня; как это было всегда и всегда будет.  
Не убить — так отдаться; отдаться — полюбить.  
_Что дальше? Убить?_  
Вайзли глотает его плоть; сумасшедший архангел из Ктувима; _ты выбрал меня?_  
Понимает: если бы у Вайзли был выбор; он бы его никогда не выбрал; Вайзли — хочет его убить; хочет оседлать его бёдра без одежды, познавая избранного не им мужчину.  
Шерил выбрал Вайзли — и деться тот никуда не мог; и Ной внутри сказал: _воедино._  
Ему нужно — единение; и он выбрал Мудрость; Мудрости нужна — диффузия; и она выбрала Желание.  
Но перед этим — сознание бунтующее; не знающее ни любви, ни покоя; отрицающее другого мужчину; вот оно — рвётся, и не сдаётся; но бёдра Вайзли седлает уже обнажённые; и смотрит взглядом не просто вулкана — самого Везувия.  
Принимает этого мужчину — как принимает Мудрость Желание и Желание Мудрость.  
Парабеллум лежит; незаряженный: не готовый к войне.


End file.
